Forever and a Day
by Yorkie1988
Summary: Okay this is my first one of these so be nice... Sian and Sophie are back in Weatherfield ready to face the street. Is it really going to be that easy for them to finally be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Sian:**

I can't really find the words to describe the past few weeks. As I ran my fingers softly down Sophie's arm, everything just seemed perfect. Here we were, finally.

She was beautiful. More than that, she was stunning, amazing, breath-taking even. And she was mine. I know it might seem creepy for me to be lying here watching her sleep, but I can't help it. I could lie here forever watching her sleep. The way the yellow glow from the street lights outside lit up her features made her look like some kind of princess. She'd fallen asleep facing me, her back against her bedroom wall. I brushed a stray hair from her face, then looked behind me, at the mattress on the floor. Mrs Webster had gotten it out for me to sleep on when she agreed I could stay here. But unbeknown to her, I'd been climbing into bed with her daughter after her and Mr Webster had gone to bed. They'd been pretty good since we'd got back from Sheffield. Mr Webster had even gone to see my Dad this evening, to try calm him down and hopefully sort out my living status. God knows how that had gone. All I know is there's no way I'm moving back to Southport, to my Mum's. I'm not leaving Sophie. I can't leave her.

I glanced over at the blinking display on Sophie's alarm clock, 3:12 am. I should be fast asleep but for some reason sleep was evading me. Why couldn't I just curl up with Soph and drift off? I snuggled down the bed an inch or two and folded myself back into her arms, revelling in the warmth of her body.

It must have worked because the next thing I knew I was woken up by Sophie's fidgeting.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." She leant over and kissed me firmly. I placed my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into me. I definitely didn't mind being woken up like this. Sophie's hand rested on my stomach under the loose tshirt I'd slept in. I closed my eyes and slid my tongue along her lips until they parted and let me in. Her soft dark hair fell onto my face and I let out a soft whimper.

"Wow. You can wake me up like that any day." I giggled and she playfully slapped my arm. Then she pushed herself up until she was over me and lingered there. I tried to reach up and kiss her on the lips but she just smirked at me and climbed out of the bed. "Oh Soph, you're such a tease." Her laughter set me off too. I propped myself up on one elbow and watched her jump over my "bed" and busy herself with something on her desk.

Suddenly then it dawned on me. Something that had occurred to me hours earlier at three this morning. "Soph?"

"Hmmmm?" Clearly whatever it was she was doing was too distracting, so I hopped out of bed and stood behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her exposed neck, taking in the gorgeous scent of her skin.

"Soph, its the 11th October today." I waited until she figured it out. Thankfully Sophie's smart and it didn't take her long, I don't think I could have held it in much longer. She whirled around in my arms and threw her arms around my neck. "It's been six months since..." I trailed off thinking of that night. The night everything changed. I'd come up to Sophie's room to tell her that me and Ryan had broken up. I've thought back hundreds of time since it happened; tried to think whether I subconsciously came up here for another reason. I looked back into Sophie's eyes, she'd obviously been reminiscing too. "...since our first kiss." I finished. I took one of my hands from her waist and placed it gently on her cheek. Sophie's kiss, even though I was expecting it, still took my breath away a little. She pulled away a little for air and I took the chance to kiss a line down her neck and down onto her shoulder.

"I love you Sian," she whispered into my hair. "I really, really, really do."

"Really?" I joked. She hit me again playfully on the arm. "Sometimes I don't know why I put up with this violence." I tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ha ha." I loved Sophie's sarcasm. I pulled her back into me and stole another quick kiss.

"I really, really, really, _really_ love you too Sophie Webster. And I'm really, really, really glad you kissed me six months ago." I rested my forehead against hers, my hand still on her cheek and gazed into those amazing eyes, hoping that this would convey everything I felt for her.

**Sophie:**

The credits were already rolling on the screen but I'm fairly sure we hadn't actually watched much of the film. Sian kept distracting me. Not that I had complained much. She was still doing it now, running her fingers though my hair, down my arm then coming to rest on my hip. I shifted and moved my head from its position on Sian's chest to the pillow next to her.

"Sian..." She turned her body to face mine and I forgot what I was going to say. We were now laid facing each other, only inches apart. I felt her arm draped around my waist, her hand hovering somewhere around my back. Everything about this situation made my heart skip. It felt so comfortable in her arms, I wanted to reach out and touch her face but something was stopping me. What if it went too far? How would I stop myself? I didn't know if I could. Sian must have sensed something was bothering me.

"Babes, you still here? You seem to have disappeared somewhere. You okay?"

"Huh?" I snapped myself back from my daze. Sian's eyes were on mine seeking an answer. "Yeah...I'm fine, just... I dunno. I'm just being silly. It's nothing. Don't worry." I looked back at her, hoping this attempt at an answer had satisfied her.

"You sure? I won't think you're being silly. I promise."

"It's just... I was just thinking about us. About us and my vow of chastity."

"Soph, you're not making much sense?" The arm that was draped over my waist tightened as Sian pulled me closer. I know this affection was just meant to show me that I could tell her anything but it only confused me more. We were so close now almost every bit of our bodies were touching. I wanted her. But did this mean that I had to give up on my faith. Man, it had never been this hard before.

"I want you" I said bluntly, ducking my head so Sian couldn't see my face. "I mean, you're turning me on and I can't do anything about it."

"Wow. That was honest. Soph, look at me." She placed a finger under my chin and brought it up so I couldn't look anywhere but at her. "I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want okay? You know that right? I'm... er... glad that I turn you on though." She flashed me a bright smile. "I can try not to if you want me to."

I laughed at her blatant attempt to cheer me up and played along. "And how exactly are you going to go about being less irresistible?"

"Oh I'm irresistible now am I?" She playfully poked me in the ribs and giggled.

"You know you are."

"Seriously Soph, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Not at all. I mean we could find something else to do with our time maybe?" I raised my eyebrows and she giggled again. "Okay maybe not. I could stay on the mattress tonight, give you some space. I guess we are pretty much living out of each other's pockets." She inched back from me slightly. I couldn't help but think that she looked disappointed.

"Sian you don't have to do that."

"Then what Soph? What do you want me to do?" She snapped back, sitting up right. "My girlfriend's just told me that she doesn't want me turning her on."

"I didn't say that Sian" I pleaded. I sat up too, joining Sian on the edge of the bed. "I don't want you to do anything. But I don't know what I want. Apart from that I want to be with you. I have to be with you" I could feel myself getting worked up, and tears were beginning to well up behind my eyes. I tried to blink them back; I didn't want to do this, not tonight. "I love you, you're... you're everything to me." I stopped. The tears had beaten me.

"Babe don't." Sian cupped my face in her hands and wiped away the falling tears with her thumbs. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. I understand the whole vow thing. I took it too remember?" I blinked at her, trying to control my sobbing. "Okay so I didn't stick to it, but I understand why you wanted to take it. Believe me."

"I believe you." She pulled me back into her embrace and I nestled my face into her neck. I wasn't worrying about the vow anymore; I just wanted to be close to her. I felt Sian plant a kiss on my shoulder. "I mean it Sian, you are everything to me." I mumbled into her neck.

The next morning I woke up with a start to the sound of my mum yelling up the stairs."GIRLS! COME ON! You're going to be late!" I loosened myself from Sian's sleeping embrace and sat upright trying to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table behind her head.

"Damn it." It was 8.15am and we had to be at college for 9am. I shook Sian's shoulder gently and her eyes flickered open at me.

"Soph? What's up?"

"We're late. I must have forgotten to set the alarm last night. Come on."

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Still sounding half-asleep, Sian swung her legs out of the bed and came over to my wardrobe in which I currently had my head buried trying to find something to wear. I felt her lips on the back of my neck. "Morning babe."

I pulled a shirt from its hanger and turned to face Sian. "Are you going to college in your pyjamas?" I joked. "I mean, I know Mam persuaded them to let us back in and everything but I'm sure she won't mind if you then get thrown out for being half naked in class."

"I think I look good. Don't you?" She teased and that cheeky smirk lit up on her face again.

"Definitely. The hair especially." Sian ducked down to look at her reflection in the mirror behind me which made me break into hysterical laughter. "Now seriously get ready before my mum comes barging in here."

Ten minutes later we were out the front door with my Mum following us.

"Come on girls. Quick quick, the bus leaves in two minutes."

"Mum we're fine. We can see the bus stop from here; we're not going to miss the bus. Sorry about being a bit late though this morning; we didn't mean to stress you out."

"Yeah sorry Mrs Webster," Sian added. "It was my fault, I forgot to set the alarm last night."

I knew Mum wouldn't question Sian. She just smiled and waved us off whilst muttering something about not wanting to know what we were up to last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sophie: **

Although Sian had moved back in with her Dad, we still managed to spend almost as much time together. According to Sian, Vinnie doesn't actually say much to her, he just isn't making a huge deal out of our relationship anymore. God knows what Dad must have said to him to calm him down but it had worked and I was dead proud of Dad. It did mean however than there'd been compromises made about when Sian could stay over. And tonight wasn't one of those nights.

"Right," Sian said, slamming her textbook shut. "I best go back to Dad's." I turned around from my seat at my desk and glanced over to where she'd been laying on my bed doing college work. She was already picking up all her things and chucking them back in her bag.

"Do you have to?" I asked, standing up and going over to her. "It's not too late. We've still got time." She took a step towards me, wrapping me up in her arms as she did so. I snuggled into her embrace and kissed her quickly. "We've both been working all evening though, I want a few kisses and cuddles first."

"Kisses and cuddles?" Sian giggled and I pulled back trying to give her my best attempt at 'puppy dog eyes'. I must have done a pretty good job as Sian replied by hugging me closer and kissing my forehead. "You're so fricking adorable sometimes, Soph."

"I know." This made Sian giggle again which meant I was winning. I could feel Sian's breath on my face, on my lips. I kissed her again, this time more firmly, until she gently pushed me back.

"Soph, I've got to go." Sian whispered into my ear but made no move to let go of me.

"Stay." I answered and planted another soft kiss on my girlfriend's lips. "You might as well stay tonight. You practically lived here for two weeks, what difference does another night make?"

"I want to. Trust me, I really want to stay." She stressed the 'really' which sent a wave of lust down my spine. She must have noticed this, because next thing I knew she had pulled me seriously close so our hips were pressed together and was smirking cheekily. "But we promised your Mum and Dad that I was only going to stay at weekends."

"Aaand?"

"And it's a school night. Strictly against the rules." Sian's playfulness wasn't helping how much I wanted her to stay. And she knew it.

"Strictly against the rules hey? You make it sound so tempting." I wrapped my arms tightly around Sian's neck.

"Soph, stop tempting me. Please. I wanna stay in your Mam's good books and she ain't gunna be pleased if she finds out I went back on our promise." I pulled back from her and looked into her amazingly blue eyes.

"You're such a suck up. Why do you wanna stay in my Mam's good books?"

"Because then she won't mind so much if I do this in front of her." And with that Sian lifted my face back up to hers and kissed me more deeply and passionately than she had all night. I felt myself let out an involuntarily moan and pulled her closer. Sian's soft hand was under my tshirt, resting on the small of my back. As I pulled her closer, could feel her fingertips slide down the back of my jeans. Before I knew it, I was running my hand up her sides, stopping for a brief second at her chest. I could feel both of breathing become more and more erratic as we struggled for air in between kisses.

"Sian..." I started, but stopped myself. I wanted the pressure of Sian's body against me. It felt good, it felt right. For a moment longer, I let myself get lost in the kiss. My hands were buried in her hair. I could sense her heart-rate increasing and felt mine increase with it. Her tongue brushed against mine, and the taste sent another one of those lustful waves down my back. Suddenly she slipped her hand further down my waistband so it rested on my underwear.

She stopped abruptly and rested her forehead against mine. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "That's why I should go." We broke apart and she quickly kissed me once more on the nose. Grabbing her leather jacket and bag off the end of my bed she made for the door. "Night, Soph." I followed her down the stairs and to the front door.

"Night." She opened the door quietly, stepped out into the dark street, and turned back to look at me.

"I love you Soph. I'll meet you at the bus stop in the morning yeah?" Swiftly she came back up to me inside the porch and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yep. See you then. And I love you too." I closed the door behind her and leant against it, thinking about those last couple of minutes. I couldn't help but smile.

**Sian:**

I'd only just made it through Dad's front door when my mobile went off noisily. Shit. That better not have woken Dad up, I cannot deal with another fight with him right now. I fumbled about in my bag until I found the offending phone and quickly switched it to silent. I glanced at the screen telling me I had one new message from Soph. Smiling to myself I tiptoed up the stairs and into my room before I opened the text.

_From Soph: Miss u already. Sure u don't wanna spend the night? ;) xxx_

I smiled again. If only she knew how much I wanted to. It felt weird being in my own bed after sleeping next to her every night for the past month. I missed her already too. I missed the closeness, the warmth and the sensation I felt deep down when our bare skin touched. I quickly typed a text back.

_To Soph: I wish I could spend every night. Dream about _

Lying in my bed alone was nowhere need as enjoyable as being with Sophie at the Webster's. It wasn't even just because Sophie wasn't here. The bed wasn't as comfortable, the duvet wasn't as cosy and didn't smell as good, and most of all, I didn't feel as at home here. I rolled onto my side, burying my head into the pillow and let the memory of that goodnight kiss drift over me. Sophie would kill me if she knew that my last thoughts before I fell asleep were far from pure, but I couldn't help it, she turned me on too.

It hardly felt like I'd been asleep long before my alarm clock was going off, pulling me from my dreams. I reached over to switch it off, pissed that it had disturbed a rather enjoyable dream about being back in that tiny tent at the Headline festival with that gorgeous girlfriend of mine. I flopped back down into the pillows with the realisation that today meant college, which meant having to deal with people staring and whispering. It was public knowledge amongst the students that Sophie and I had missed the first few weeks, and it was becoming more increasingly public why we had done so. Trying to ignore it had been harder than I'd expected. People I thought were our friends from school pretended to no longer know us when we passed them in corridors and joined in on the whispers and sniggers. Soph seemed to be dealing with it better than I was. She managed to keep smiling all day and rise above it. I guess it was the 'good Christian' in her. I, on the other hand, wanted to punch them. Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed and started to get ready. Dad must have already left for work as the house was completely silent. No early morning arguing then I smiled to myself.

Sophie was already sat at the bus stop when I got there. The way she had her scarf pulled up around her face against the morning cold made her look seriously cute and I couldn't help smiling at her as I sat down next to her.

"What you grinning at?" The sound of Sophie's voice was muffled a little by the scarf covering her mouth which made me smile even more. "You look like a mad person, grinning inanely."

"I'm not mad thank you. You just look funny. Cute, but funny. A bit like an Eskimo. Good morning by the way." I placed my hand on top of hers and gave it a little squeeze. She replied by turning her palm upwards and lacing her fingers through mine. I looked down at our hands and then back up at my girlfriend. "I missed you last night." I whispered. "I don't like falling asleep without you." Her eyes locked on to mine.

"Me neither. I got cold." She said this sincerely but I had to giggle. I tugged her scarf further up her face until it covered her eyes.

"You're always cold," I giggled back. "You'll just have to use an extra blanket or something until Friday night." I stood up as we caught sight of the bus moving towards us and fished into my pocket from my travel card. We made our way to the back of the bus where the entire back row was empty and took a seat. Sophie slumped down next to me then immediately sat back up.

"Ow!"

"What's up?" I asked turning to face her. She was fumbling around with her shirt.

"My bra strap's all twisted and it's digging in to me." I held back laughing at her again and placed my hand on her shoulder, turning her back towards me.

"Come here. I'll fix it." She pulled her hand out of her shirt and instead I ran mine up her back. I felt her shudder a little under my touch. "Sorry, are my hands cold?" She didn't answer. My fingers reached up her smooth, warm skin and I twisted the offending strap back round. "Better?" I asked pulling my hand out and smoothing her shirt and jacket back down.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "Thanks."

**Sophie:**

How is it that she can make my heart race just like that? I could feel her gaze on the side of my face and I knew that I was blushing. She'd literally only touched me for a couple of seconds and yet I was still struggling to gain control back of my breathing.

"Soph?" I felt Sian's hand on my knee. "Everything okay?" I forced myself out of it and turned round to face her.

"Yeah. Just a bit sleepy still." I made up an excuse. I didn't really want to bring up the sex issue again and I definitely didn't want Sian to think I was pathetic, getting turned on at her slightest touch. "I didn't sleep so well without you there." Sian's face lit up again and I smiled with her. She really was beautiful. I rested my head on her shoulder and we sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

By the time it had reached my last lesson of the day, I was already dying to get out of college. I just wanted to curl up with Sian, away from everyone's prying eyes and stupid sniggers. I'm gay, not an idiot. I know what people are saying behind our backs. I sat on my own at the back of my English class and tried to keep my head down. I almost jumped out of my skin when my mobile phone vibrated in my back pocket. I quickly glanced around the room hoping no-one had seen me jump, then pulled my phone out and read the text under the desk.

_From Sian: Can't wait to get out of here. Fancy chips later, my treat? xxx_

I swear that girl can read my mind sometimes. Suddenly feeling in a lot less of a foul mood, I spent the next forty-five minutes daydreaming about that beautiful blonde girl that had stolen my heart. Surprisingly last period English didn't feel so bad anymore.

Sian was leant against the wall outside when I finally came out of the college's English block. She must not have seen me come out because I managed to walk right up to here and loop my arm through hers before she noticed me. I laughed at the shock that registered across her face when she realised it was me. "Daydreaming about me again were you?"

"Always," she purred. Now it was my turn to be a little taken back at her bluntness.

**Sophie:**

The week seemed to drag more than ever but Friday eventually came around and I had woken up excited about Sian staying over. I was literally dying to fall asleep in her arms again. I'd even remained in a good mood all day at college despite the usual idiots trying to wind me up.

Sian slipped her hand into mine as the bus that had just dropped us off continued on its route. I loved that she could do this now, without her anxiously looking up and down the street to check no-one was watching.

"Are your Mum and Dad in d'ya know?" She asked, giving my hand a little squeeze.

"They should both be still at work. Why?"

"Just wondering whether I could get away with taking you straight up to your room or not."

"Sian!" I squealed and she just smirked at me cheekily. We'd reached my front door which was locked. Meaning no-one was in. I released my hand from Sian's and fished around in my bag for my keys.

"Does this me I can then?" Her voice sounded weird, all husky and well, sexy. I pushed the door open and stepped inside, Sian hot on my heels. I'd only just closed the door behind us when her lips were on mine. I let her push me gently back against the wall and the distance between us was closed immediately. When she pulled away for air, her blues eyes just sparkled at me.

"You better go upstairs then," I laughed. "I'll just grab us some drinks." I watched Sian bound up the stairs two at a time, still laughing to myself.

I'd only just entered my room when Sian bounced towards me, nearly spilling both cups of tea down my front. "Watch it!" I tried to sound serious but Sian's excitement at seeing me just made me smile.

"Sorry." She leant forward and took both cups out of my hands and set them down on the dresser beside us. "Now can I kiss you?"

I replied by wrapping my arms around Sian's waist and pulling her into me. Her mouth found mine and I instantly let her tongue past my lips. I felt her hands snake up my back and onto my shoulders, slowly pulling my jacket off which dropped to the floor behind me. My heart rate was already racing and I'm sure I could feel Sian's chest beating quicker than usual too. Her hands had now found their way under the back of my top and were tracing across my back. I wanted my hands on Sian too and ran my finger tips across the small of her back. She had goosebumps. Something about this made me deepen the kiss even further and I felt Sian moan softly into my mouth. She pulled me even closer so our hips were pressed against each other and I felt myself shudder with desire. Sian stopped the kiss but kept me held against her.

"Sorry," she muttered trying to get her breath back. "I guess I got a tad carried away."

"It's okay. I wanted it too." And with that I kissed her again. This time a little more softly and less filled with heated desire. I whimpered slightly as Sian's fingers ran up my stomach and grazed my bra-clad breast. She must have noticed this because she stopped the kiss again and look deep into my eyes. Then I realised I had been tugging at the loose shirt she was wearing, trying to ease it off her shoulders. Now it was mine turn to apologise for getting carried away. I opened my mouth to say something, but Sian just pressed a finger to my lips and shut me up. She then pulled away slightly from me and shrugged herself out of the shirt revealing a very tight vest top underneath. She looked... well, hot. I must have been staring a little which caused Sian to giggle and pull me into a tight embrace again.

"I take it you approve?" She asked raising her eyebrows as I still found my eyes being drawn to her body.

"Errr. I-I..." I trailed off dropping my head, not being able to find the words and Sian laughed at me again. She placed a finger under my chin and lifted her face to meet hers.

"I like that you want to look, Soph." She dropped her arms and went to sit on the edge of the bed. I followed and sat next to her, letting our bodies touch slightly. Even just sitting next to like this was sending electric-like pulses down my spine.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. You're my girlfriend. If you didn't, I'd be slightly disappointed." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I let my head fall onto her shoulder.

"Good. 'Cos you look really hot," I whispered, not being able to look up into Sian's eyes. I could feel heat spreading across my cheeks and I knew that I was probably a lovely shade of red right now. Sian giggled and flopped back onto the bed so she was lying on top of the duvet. I felt her hand on my shoulder pulling me down and seconds later I was laid with my head on her chest and my arm draped across her torso.

"You're not so bad yourself, Webster," she teased. "Especially when you get all embarrassed and blush. It's adorable. Now where we're we?" She turned her head to mine and I leant in towards her lips. The kiss quickly became as heated as the previous as I felt Sian's tongue brush mine. Almost as soon as it had started, the kiss was over. For a split second I was racked with disappointment until I felt Sian's lips gently press again my jaw line. And then my neck. And then my shoulder. I could feel my breathing getting heavier and those waves of lust were back again with vengeance. My hands found their way under Sian's top and I pulled her on to me. I heard her gasp slightly at my sudden forwardness but she didn't halt the line of kisses she was planting across my collarbone. As if spurred by my apparent gain in confidence Sian's hand quickly travelled up my stomach to rest on my breast. Now I gasped. She ran her thumb tantalisingly slowly across both of my breasts, one after the other. It was only after she'd stopped doing so that I realised her other was pulling my top up.

"Don't..." I breathed and placed my hand on Sian's chest, pushing her off me. She looked down at me for a moment with a hurt look in her eyes before rolling to one side and on to the bed next me. "I can't."

"I know." Something in her voice told me she wished she didn't.

"Babe, don't be mad at me. Or upset. Please."

"I'm not,Soph." She let out her huge sigh next to me and picked her discarded shirt up of the floor. She sat upright so she could put it back on properly. "What do you want me to do, babe?" Her voice still sounded dejected and exasperated.

"Can't we just lie here without getting carried away by..."

"By what?" Sian huffed. "You pulled me on top of you. You took my shirt off. You wanted it too. Right?"

"I-I-I..." I couldn't find the words. I had wanted it. I did want it. But at the same time I needed to stop wanting it. Sian got up off the bed and stood up looking down on me.

"I can't keep going through this. Soph, you're driving me crazy." She raised he voice just a little but it had it cut through me.

"Crazy?" I had raised my voice too. I sat up not letting my eyes leave hers. "You're the one that's suddenly all about sex. I thought this was more than that. Well it is to me."

"Is that what you think? Thanks Soph." Hurt had registered all over Sian's face. I watched her make her way to my bedroom door.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to get out of here." Her hand was on the door handle.

"Running away again right? You can't just do that when things get difficult Sian!" I couldn't read her face now. It was something I hadn't seen before. Like a mixture of hurt and anger and confusion. She flung open the door and I heard her stomp down the stairs. Seconds later I heard the front door slamming.

Damn it.

**Sian:**

I'd only made it as far as the wall outside before the tears came. Fuck's sake. I kept replaying the memory of her pushing me off her in my head. She hadn't wanted me. 'Stop it Sian', I told myself. It wasn't me, it can't have been me. She still wanted me. She had to. I wrapped my arms around my chest, suddenly realising that it was dark and cold out here. I hadn't grabbed my leather jacket on the way out and the vest top loose shirt combo definitely wasn't meant for the cold.

"Hey, what you sat outside for? It's bloody freezing." At the sound of Rosie's voice I looked up. She clearly wasn't expecting me to be upset and looked shocked. If I didn't know her any better I'd almost think she was concerned about me. "Have... Have you been crying. You and our Soph have a fight or something?"

"It's nothing Rosie. I'm fine." I blinked back the tears again. I wasn't in the mood for Rosie right now. But unfortunately she hadn't grasped that and took a seat next to me on the wall.

"It didn't sound like nothing earlier. I heard the two of yous arguing" She added when I opened my mouth to question her. "It didn't exactly sound like your normally lovey-dovey-ness. Come on, you can tell me. I mean we're like practically family these days right? And anyways I have this talent with advice."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Okays you've been spending too much time with our Soph with that sarcasm." She grinned back at me, but my girlfriend's older sister must have noticed this wasn't cheering me up. If anything if was having the complete opposite effect. She placed her hand tentatively on my shoulder, which had a strange comforting effect. She wasn't that bad really, and I guess she'd been really supportive to Sophie recently, especially during the whole running away thing. I didn't have anyone else to talk to; I might as well give her a chance.

"It's just Soph and this chastity thing. It's making things seriously difficult and I..."

"Wait!" Rosie interrupted, looking suddenly pained. "Is this about you having sex with my little sister?"

"No. No, not like that... well kinda. We haven't done anything like that. Honestly. It's just always there between us. And I know it's getting to Sophie and it's not like I'm desperate to... to you know?" Rosie winced a little but tried to hide it, which just made it look more obvious. "But lately... it just feels like she's..." I paused, having difficulty finding the words. "Like she doesn't want me to touch her or anything. Like she's pulling away from me."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Well thanks for the sympathy Rosie, really, you've been a real help." I went to stand up and leave, but Rosie just grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the wall. "What?" I could feel anger building up inside me and I really didn't want to ruin me and Soph by having a row with her sister in the middle of the street.

"You realise Sophie thinks you're like... the best thing since sliced bread. Y'know I never got that saying. Sliced breads not exactly life changing is it?" I raised my eyebrows. Rosie must have clocked my annoyance at her straying from track and quickly got back to the point. "I mean, yeah, she's well into this God squad stuff and all, but she's well into you more." It took me a second or two to translate Rosie's interesting way of putting things but she was actually beginning to make sense. Was that worrying? "Sian, seriously, she's probably just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I dunno. Letting the church down or something. She can be odd like that sometimes."

"I don't want her to break her vow if she doesn't want to. I can wait as long as she wants." Rosie studied me for a moment or two.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I just wish she'd understand that." I glanced sideways at the elder Webster sister. She opened her mouth to say something and then shut it again. I laughed softly. "It isn't about sex with us Rosie. It's more than that." She opened her mouth again, this time managing to get the words out.

"You should go inside and tell her that." And with that she stood up, turned and offered me her hand. Something was holding me back. "C'mon." I grabbed Rosie's hand and let her pull me back through the Webster's front door. Once inside she nodded up the stairs in the direction of the bedroom I'd stormed out of earlier that evening. "Go tell her, or I will. And it defo won't mean the same coming from me." I smiled nervously at her before slowly climbing the stairs.

I slowly pushed Sophie's bedroom door open and stepped through it. All the lights were off and her CD player was filling the room with some sad acoustic-y song I couldn't remember the name of. Sophie was laying face down on her bed. At first I thought she was asleep and was about to give up and leave, when I noticed how much she was shaking. She was crying.

"Soph?" I whispered, making my way over to the bed and gently perching on the edge. "Babe?" I asked again. Still nothing. I placed my hand softly on her lower back, feeling her entire body shake underneath it. I kicked my trainers off and whipped my legs up on to the bed until I was lying on my side next to her. Taking a deep breath, I tried to muster up any courage I actually had. "Okay, it's probably best you stay quiet for this one anyway. I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to. I would never do that. I know your religion is important to you and I respect that. A lot. I'm actually proud of you, for sticking to it so hard, you know that. It just makes me love you more. Look I'm sorry about earlier but I promise you, I'll wait. Jeez, I'd wait forever and a day for you."

Sophie's quiet sobbing had subsided a little bit and she wasn't shaking anymore. She still didn't say anything though. I don't think I'd ever known Sophie to be silent for so long, unless she was asleep. It was like we'd switched places, she was silent and I was doing all the talking. And I couldn't stop. I'd somehow unleashed the open, honest version of myself and it wasn't going to stop.

"I wish I'd waited. I know I told you that I didn't regret sleeping with Ryan, and I don't think I did at the time. But that was before you. Before us." I felt Sophie stir and then roll onto her side so she was facing me. Her make-up had smudged and left marks down her cheeks where she'd been crying and her eyes were red and puffy. The sight of her like this broke my heart a little.

"I'm sorry I got all...all worked up." She smiled at me weakly and pawed at her teary eyes. She was pulling on my heartstrings again. I gently stroked her damp cheek with my thumb and then slowly leant in and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Did you m-mean all that stuff?" Her voice came out all hoarse and strangled and I found myself having to blink back the tears again. I nodded and my girlfriend's eyes filled with tears again. "Happy tears," she added as I pulled myself further onto the bed, closing the gap between us. "I promise."

I tugged the duvet out from underneath us and threw it over the two of us. Sophie wriggled closer to me again, resting her head in the crook of my arm. "I love you, Sian Powers," she muttered into my skin.

"Good because I'm not going anywhere. It's Friday after all." I winked at her and she smiled. Widely. Even with make-up streaks down her cheeks, she was truly beautiful. "You think I miss a chance to spend the night?" I pressed my lips to her temple. "Being here with you, it's my favourite thing in the whole world. You remember that."

"I will." Sophie closed her eyes as if forcing herself to remember my words. "Can we just lay here for a while?"

"Of course we can, babe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sophie:**

Something had fallen into place last night. The way Sian had spoken; it all suddenly felt alright again. I felt alright again. I was going to stop letting the 'sex thing', as I now thought of it, get in the way. I'd promised myself that I was going to let it be. Let us be. I had to; otherwise I was just going to push her away. And there's no way I could do that. Now that I had her, I knew I could never live without her. She meant everything to me. The past few months had been hard for both of us, but then I doubt anyone has it easy when they come out right? Now I just wanted us to make this work.

I rolled over slightly and looked down at a sleeping Sian. I couldn't help but smile to myself. She looked so peaceful and just so beautiful. I gently tucked some stray blonde hairs behind her ear and snuggled down so my nose almost touched hers.

I found myself thinking back to the past summer. Back to before everyone found out about us, when we had to sneak around. We used to have to steal quick kisses behind people's backs and hold hands under the cushions when sat on the sofa. I mean it was exciting and all but I much prefer it now everyone knows. And I much prefer being able to wake up with her like this. It was too hard trying not to kiss her all the time. I constantly wanted her to hug me and kiss me and now we can. As I found these thoughts going through my head I pressed a kiss to Sian's lips. She kissed me back.

"I thought you were still asleep," I muttered after pulling back.

"So you've taken to kissing me in my sleep now then?" She laughed and wrapped an arm across my hips, pulling me into her.

"I just couldn't resist." I smiled and she flashed a brilliant smile back. Her hand snuck up the back of my pyjama top and rested flat against my skin. The warmth of her skin against mine was comforting, and for the first time in days wasn't making my mind all foggy. Well not too foggy anyway. "You're well cute when you're asleep."

"And when I'm awake?" Sian teased. "What about then?"

"You're not too bad I guess." I winked at her. Two can play at this game.

"That's not what you where saying last night." She had me there, I guess. "I seem to remember you not being able to take your eyes off me." Her eyes poured into mine and her notorious cheeky grin was spread across her face. I bit down on my lower lip, which only caused Sian's eyes to drop a few inches. I shuffled closer and kissed my beautiful girlfriend, my hand was on her neck pulling her into me. She immediately ran her tongue along my lower lip and I granted it access. The hand that had been resting on my lower back was now creeping upwards and pulling my body snug against hers. I ran my fingertips along Sian's side, hugging her back. She broke away first and smirked at me. "Yeah that's what I thought. You think I'm hot."

I smiled. Our bodies were still pressed up close against each other and I could feel the heat radiating from her body onto mine. "I think you're beautiful." This caused Sian's eyes to sparkle, amazingly. "And I love you." I tilted my head until ours foreheads rested together.

I felt Sian's other hand underneath me and I didn't resist when she rolled me on top of her. Both of her hands were now on my back hugging me close. She looked up at me, her brilliant blue eyes full of emotion. "I love you more." I dropped my head to hers, so close our lips were practically touching.

"Not possible." My hands were either side of Sian's head, holding me up. I could feel the muscles in my arms shaking as I lowered myself down. Sian lifted her face to meet mine and kissed me slowly. Painfully slowly. Her fingers were tracing patterns across my back. I was lost in the kiss and I'm fairly sure she was too. It felt like we'd been kissing for hours when I finally broke away and pushed myself back up.

"Wow," Sian breathed, her eyes still closed. She leant back up and placed a brief, tender kiss on my lips, then flipped us round so we were laid on our sides facing one another. "You're perfect, Sophie Webster."

"Sian..."

"I mean it, Soph," she interrupted, as if she knew I was about to tell her she was being stupid. She placed her hand on my cheek. "There is nothing I don't love about you."

**Sian:**

I lay there staring into Sophie's eyes, which were beginning to get a little wet with tears. I'd rendered her speechless. The early morning make-out session had suddenly turned into something more. I didn't think that I'd said something wrong. Had I?

"Really?" She asked softly, blinking back the tears. Please, I thought to myself, no more tears, there'd been plenty last night.

"Really really." I said matter-of-factly. "Apart from maybe the fact that you hogged the covers all night." The emotion on Sophie's face disappeared and she dissolved into a fit of giggles. I joined in and wrapped her up in my arms, drawing her closer as I did so. Man, I love this girl. I literally cannot get enough right now.

"What's got into this morning, babe?" She asked as she ran her thumb across my lips."You're being all... err... soppy."

"And that's bad because?" I had to mumble the words seeing as Sophie had taken to playing with my lips. It was fairly distracting.

"It's not bad. I like it." She propped herself up a little on her elbow so her face was now a little above mine. Her thumb had stopped tracing across my mouth and she leant down until our lips met. "I love it. And I love you."

"Hmmmm, how much do you love me?" My hand found the back of her neck and traced small circles there.

"Lots and lots and lots and lots," she smiled sweetly, down at me.

"Only that much," I teased and leant up to her again so I could kiss her neck. Her body moved back into mine, so she was half next to me, half on top of me. I guess our little heart to heart last night, had relaxed her on the whole getting too close thing. We must have both been caught up in the moment because neither of us seemed to hear the bedroom door open. Or at least if Sophie did hear it, she didn't move off me. The next thing I knew, Rosie was stood above us next to the bed.

"Well, isn't this just the picture of loveliness?"

"Rosie!" Sophie squealed, nearly bursting my eardrums. She rolled back to her side of the bed and snatched the duvet up to our chins.

"I take it she forgave you then?" Rosie directed at me, causing Sophie to turn and raise her eyebrows at me too. Believe me; having both Webster sisters staring at you is a tad daunting. I nodded and Rosie smiled. "Brilliant! Anyways, Mam wants to know what yous twos are planning on doing today? I think, maybe, she may think it would be a good idea for us all to go into town. Her words were 'girlie day'. I did say that a lesbian girlie day is a completely different thing, which threw her for a while."

"Rosie!" Sophie squealed again.

"Well I don't know, do I? That's your area. Soooo? What do you think? Can you keep your hands off each other long enough to go on a 'girlie day'?"

"Sounds good to me. Sian?" Sophie's eyes found mine. I nodded again.

"Yeah why not. Though I'm not making any promises about keeping my hands off your sister."

"Sian, seriously, I know we had a whole heart to heart thing going on last night but don't push it." Rosie laughed. "Right I'll go tell Mam then." She turned on her heel and left Sophie's room. As soon as the door shut, Sophie's eyes found mine again.

"You had a heart to heart with my sister?" She questioned, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Err... yeah, after I stormed out last night. Did you know she's actually not too bad at giving advice?" I ducked my head out of Sophie's line of sight, slightly embarrassed about having to talk to her sister about our arguments.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope, I mean don't get me wrong, she's... well, she's Rosie. But she's alright." Sophie's hand was on my side pulling me closer to her and my embarrassment faded a little. I lifted my face back up to hers to see her grinning at me. "What?" I demanded.

"Nothing, I think it's sweet." She placed a tender kiss on my temple and I felt myself melt into it.

It was nearly dark by the time Steve's taxi pulled up outside the Webster's front door. Sally and Rosie went in ahead of Sophie and I, Rosie jabbering on about wanting to go over to the Rover's and show off the new clothes she'd brought whilst shopping.

"I swear, if I hear Rosie say one more time that Jason Grimshaw is fit, I'm going to ram her head against a wall."

"Sophie!" I exclaimed and let out a laugh.

"I hope for his sake he's not planning on being in the Rover's tonight." She laughed too and we followed her sister and Mum into the house. Sally had slumped onto the sofa looking exhausted whilst Rosie was still going on about her new 'well-fit' top and how she bet she could pull a 'well-fit' lad in it. I caught Sophie's eye and tried to stifle my giggles. We excused ourselves and headed up to Sophie's room where I collapsed onto the bed as soon as I got through the door.

"You know what, I actually had fun today." I sighed and reached up to pull Sophie down onto the bed with me. She happily obliged and took her position resting her head on my chest and her legs entwined with mine. "It's been pretty cool."

"Spending the day with Rosie and my Mam?" She lifted her head up of my chest slightly and looked up at me, questioningly. "Really?"

"Really really." I cupped her face in my hand and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You've met my family, Soph. I've never really had a 'girlie day' with my Mam. In fact I've never really spent any type of day with her. And my Dad, well..." I trailed off. Sophie had shifted to find a more comfortable position and was now staring at me with a look of sadness of her face.

"I thought he used to take you to the football?"

"Yeah. Mum used to make him. Apparently we needed father-daughter bonding time. Not that it did us any good." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"He will come round to this, babe." I felt Sophie's fingers brush across my cheek. "I know he will."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Soph. My Dad's not Kevin. He's not like that. I don't think he ever will be." I leant into Sophie's touch, letting it comfort me. Of course we'd spoken about my Dad before. Sophie had always known what he'd been like but she'd experienced it first hand when we came back from Sheffield. That night we'd spent hours lying just here in her bed, me in tears and her trying to tell me that he'd accept all of this. I hadn't believed her then and I still didn't, not really. Sure he'd let me move back in and he occasionally tried to engage me in some form of conversation, but whenever I mentioned Sophie or even just the Websters, we ended up arguing. I'd given up trying to talk to him now. "It doesn't matter. I've got you, and that's all that matters to me now." Next thing I knew, Sophie's mouth was on mine. It was passionate, really passionate. She pulled back and I finally opened my eyes to see Sophie's amazing eyes looking down at me. Somewhere in all the kissing she'd propped herself up on one elbow so she was half on top of me again. I could get used to this.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. "About your Dad and everything?" She was absent-mindedly running her fingers through my hair which was oddly calming. I'd meant it when I'd said Sophie was what mattered to me. When we laid like this nothing else seemed to worry me.

"I will be. Especially if you kiss me again." I pouted.

"Cheeky." She tilted her head back down to mine and softly nipped my pouting lower lip with her teeth. I moaned into the kiss and let my hands find her shoulders pulling her down onto me, whilst one of her hands stroked across the bare bit of skin showing at the base of my tshirt. Every thought of my lack of parental support had vanished from my head, which was now completely full of my gorgeous girlfriend. I moved one hand up to her neck and deepened the kiss. My tongue brushed against Sophie's and she shuddered ever so slightly against me. I prepared myself for Sophie pulling away and stopping us from going any further but it didn't happen. Instead her hands had both reached under my top and were slowly moving up my sides. I felt the warmth of arousal spreading through my body.

"Soph..." I murmured against her lips. I hesitated when her fingers grazed the bottom of my bra, causing me to inhale sharply.

"Uh-huh?" She broke away for air and I took my chance.

"We need to... I'm not going to be able to stop myself if we go much further Soph," I whispered gently. I didn't want to upset her but I didn't want it to go too far for her again and make her feel uncomfortable. She lifted her head a few more inches away from mine but left her hands where they were, resting very close to my breasts.

"Y-you're right. Sorry."

"Hey you've got nothing to be sorry about babe," I reached up to stroke her cheek softly, then let both my arms fall around her neck. "I just don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable again."

"Thank you," she leant down and kissed me delicately. "At least I made you forget about your Dad, right?"

"Are you seriously bringing him up whilst you're still laying on top of me?"

"Oh right, yeah, sorry." She went to roll off me, but I kept a firm hold on her back, keeping her where she was.

"Stay where you are. Let's just not talk about that yeah?" She giggled adorably and I pressed another kiss to her lips.

"But you're okay yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Seriously though, Soph, everything your Mum and Dad have done. I'm really grateful for it all. I'd probably be back in Southport or something otherwise. I wish I had parents like yours." Sophie bit down on her lower lip as if mulling what I'd just said over in her head.

"Well, you can share mine. Like Rosie said, you're already practically like family."

I don't know why, but Sophie's choice of words really got to me. A lump rose in my throat and I could feel tears tickling my eyes.

"You are my family, Sophie." I whispered into her ear before pulling her back down for another passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophie:**

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I just looked down into Sian's blue eyes which twinkled with unshed tears. How could I find the words to tell her everything that was running through my head right now? I loved this girl so much. Everything about this moment felt so perfect, so right. Minutes ticked by and still I had couldn't say anything. Sian had been so open with me in the past few days, so honest and upfront about her feelings. I mean it's not as if she'd been totally closed off before and I'd never doubted that it was there, but since we'd come out to her parents it was if she had nothing to hide anymore. It was kind of overwhelming. But it had made me realise how real this was, for both of us.

I slid my hands underneath Sian's back and rolled us both round so we were lying on our sides, millimetres apart. One of Sian's hands was resting on my hip; I took it in mine and placed her hand on my chest, against my heart.

"You feel that?" I asked. "You make my heart race, Sian Powers. All of the time." I watched her face as I let the words sink in. She had to blink back the tears once more before looking down to where her hand still rested on my chest. "I love you in ways I never thought possible. Every day I wake up loving you more." I smiled widely. "And when you say things like that, well... I just want to love you forever." I don't know whether I had anything more to add, but it didn't matter, as Sian's mouth was suddenly on mine. It was just a brief kiss but I knew that it meant a lot. I tilted my face towards her so our foreheads rested together.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs and seconds later the bedroom door flew open, banging against the wall. I tore away from Sian, reluctantly I might add, to see Rosie grinning at us.

"Rosie! Have you heard of knocking?" I yelled at my elder sister.

"Sorry to interrupt such a touching intimate moment lovebirds, but X-factor's just about to start."

"And?" I demanded. I didn't want to leave this moment with my beautiful girlfriend. Even for some cheesy pop-music entertainment.

"And the pizzas are ready too." I considered telling Rosie that we didn't want anything to eat and that we were just fine doing what we were doing when Sian piped up.

"I am pretty hungry." I giggled at my girlfriend then turned back to Rosie.

"We'll be down in a sec." Rosie raised her eyebrows suggestively. I knew exactly what she was thinking. "Get lost Rosie!" She laughed at us before leaving the room. I lingered in Sian's arms until, as if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

"C'mon then, let's go eat." I got up off the bed and was about to leave the room when Sian's fingers wrapped around my upper right arm and whirled me round to face her.

"I love you, Soph," she said before pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Cheryl is looking well hot tonight, don't you think girls?" Rosie grinned at me and the Sian. The three of us were sat on the small sofa whilst Mum was in the armchair on the other side of the room.

"Rosie!" Mum scolded.

"I'm just saying Mum," Rosie laughed. "I think she's looking rather fit and I wanted their opinion." She flashed another smirk at Sian and I before taking another bite of her pizza.

"Well," Sian started as if she was considering her question. "I can definitely think of someone who's a lot more beautiful." She kissed me on the cheek causing Rosie to nearly choke on her mouthful of food. My hand fell onto Sian's knee and gave a little squeeze. I loved that Sian could out-mock my sister. I glanced over at Mum who seemed to have watched the whole exchange with a look of amusement in her eyes. She caught my eye and smiled back. Rosie finally finished coughing and spluttering.

"Aww bless," she uttered. "Sian, you're clearly blinded by love."

"Doesn't bother me," replied Sian, without taking her eyes off of me.

"Rosie, stop teasing your sister's..." Mum cleared her throat a little before finishing. "...girlfriend." My heart skipped a beat. That was the first time Mum had referred to Sian as my girlfriend in front of us. Sian had noticed it to, and she took hold of my hand that had been resting on her leg, letting our fingers intertwine. My mind flashed back to mine and Sian's conversation this morning about Sian's gratefulness for the acceptance my family had shown her. I knew that she must have been touched by my Mum's choice of words. Sian's head dropped to rest on my shoulder and I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

If I thought I felt content upstairs, I definitely felt more than content now. Rosie caught my eye over Sian's head and smiled at me knowingly. She was a pain sometimes, but my big sister had been brilliant in the past year and we'd grown closer than ever.

"Mum, where's Dad?" I asked, suddenly realising I hadn't seen him all day.

"He's over at the Rover's with Tyrone and Jack, I think. He didn't fancy watching the X-factor." The four of us giggled and I dropped it. Mum and Rosie started discussing one of the lads on the show and I zoned out focussing on the blonde who was currently stroking the back of my hand. I leant down and whispered into her ear.

"Do you wanna go for a walk or something?" She lifted her head up and nodded. I turned back to my Mum. "Mum, is it okay if me and Sian go out for a bit? We're not really feeling the X-factor tonight."

"Yeah that's fine. Don't be too late though okay? I take it you're staying again tonight, Sian?"

"Erm, yes please. If that's alright Mrs Webster?" Sian stood up of the sofa and I followed suit.

"Of course it is. And call me Sally, please."

"Thanks Mum." We grabbed our jackets and headed out onto the street. I looped my arm through Sian's and we walked off without any particular destination in mind. We finally stopped walking and chatting aimlessly when we reached a bench on the edge of the park. Sian took a seat first and pulled me down into her lap.

"Today's been a good day," she mused as she ran her fingers through my hair pushing it from my face.

"Today's been a really good day," I countered and kissed Sian's nose causing her to start giggling. I found myself smiling widely at how cute she looked. I took her face in both hands and kissed her lips softly. "And it's only going to get better."

"Oh yeah?" Sian's eyebrows shot up seriously high and I felt my face immediately redden.

"Oh. I just meant because I get to fall asleep with you again." I busied myself with the zipper on my coat so I didn't have to meet Sian's eyes in my embarrassed state.

"Uh-huh. I knew what you meant, Soph. Now get your head outta the gutter."

"It...I-I-I..." I stuttered, knowing that my cheeks would now by a brilliant bright red. Both of Sian's hands were resting on my lower back under my jacket, but on top of my tshirt. She pulled me closer to her chest and started giggling again. Thankfully the sound of my mobile phone going off saved me from having to elaborate any further. I twisted away slightly to reach for the offending device but Sian beat me to it. Her hand snuck into my back pocket and pulled it out.

"It's Rosie."

_From Rosie: I'm heading over to the pub. Jason texted me :) I've left the front door open so don't be too _

I smiled to myself as I read over the message. "Looks like Rosie has gone for a drink with Jason Grimshaw." I started to write a reply.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope. Apparently they're at the Rovers." I showed Sian the reply message I'd typed.

_To Rosie: Ok have fun. See you in the morn then ;) X_

She laughed. "They better not come back to yours and keep us up all night." She joked before laughing again.

"Sian!" I squealed before breaking in to laughter too. "At least she didn't buy all those clothes today for no reason."

"So what were you saying before about my day only getting better?" Damn it, I thought she might have forgotten that. I could feel her smirking at me through the darkness. "I guess I should get you home so I can jump into bed with you hey?"

"Hmmm." Sian's hands had slipped under my tshirt now and the feeling of her warm skin on mine was pretty distracting. "Yeah okay."

As we approached the house I noticed that most of the lights were off. The only one on seemed to be that in the living room. Mum must have left it on for Sian and I. I guessed she must have taken the opportunity to get an early night. We stumbled through the front door, giggling.

"Ssssh," I whispered. "We don't want to wake my Mum up." I turned to see that the living room door was shut. That's odd I thought, we never shut this door. I went to turn the handle but stopped when I heard my Mum's raised voice.

"I can't believe this, Kevin!" My hand hovered above the door handle. I was glued to the spot. Sian slipped her arms around my waist from behind and nuzzled my neck. She stopped when she heard my Dad's voice.

"Sally, calm down. You're getting worked up." Dad's voice sounded weird, like he'd been crying or something. Dad doesn't cry. Something big must have happened. Maybe Mum was ill again?

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" No, Mum sounded really angry, she can't be ill. "You've had an affair, Kevin! I can be as bloody worked up as I want to be."

Everything just stopped. My knees buckled underneath me and I swear if Sian hadn't been holding me so tight I would have hit the floor. I didn't know what to do. Do I leave? Pretend not to have heard anything? Walk in and demand to know what was going on? My brain seemed to have disconnected with the rest of my body. My Mum's voice lingered in my ears, repeating again and again. Dad's had an affair? I felt Sian's hold tighten and her trying to tug me backwards.

"Sophie?" She asked cautiously. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I could hear sobbing on the other side of the door but I wasn't sure whether it was coming from my Mum or my Dad. Sian pulled me back away from the door. "Come on," she whispered. "Let's get out of here."

**Sian:**

I slowly removed my arms from around Sophie's waist and spun her to face me. She fell forward into my arms and buried her head in my neck. I held her as tightly as I possibly could, but it didn't stop her from breaking down. Her body started to shake as she began to cry silently. I took one hand from her back and reached behind me to open the Webster's front door.

"Come on," I repeated, "We'll go to mine." She didn't say anything but let me guide her back through the door and onto the street. I reached into the pocket of my leather jacket and pulled out my mobile phone. I dialled but it just kept ringing.

"Rosie, it's Sian. Erm... when you get this can you call me back straight away. It's really important okay?" I hung up. Sophie didn't seem to register that I called her sister at all; she was leaning against my side with one of arms pretty much holding her up, still shaking. As a result it took us a lot longer than usual to walk from the Webster's house to my Dad's and by the time I'd let us both in I could no longer work out whether Sophie was shaking because of her crying or because of the cold. It had been over half an hour since we'd left hers and she still hadn't said anything; it was seriously beginning to freak me out. I steered her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa.

"Sian is that you?" My Dad called through from the kitchen. Shit, he wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Soph, babe, I'm just gunna get you something warm to drink okay?"She didn't answer but then I wasn't expecting her too. She did, however, meet my eyes for the first time since we'd overheard her parents. I took this as a sign that she'd understood. I walked through into the kitchen to find Dad sat at the table finishing what looked like fish and chips. I didn't sit down and instead went to flick the kettle on.

"I thought you were staying at the Webster's?" He asked without looking up from his late supper.

"Errrmm... We can't." I hesitated and Dad finally looked up at me.

"We?" I didn't answer but just nodded. "She's here?" His eyes flittered over to the open door to the living room and then back to me and the two mugs I'd gotten out of the cupboard. "No, Sian. I told you before I don't want the two of you staying here. We agreed." He stood up and took a step towards the door. I took a step towards him.

"Dad! She needs to stay here. Just tonight please." I pleaded but Dad just shook his head.

"No Sian." He stepped through into the other room and I shot after him.

"Dad!" I exclaimed again, letting my voice rise in volume a little. I didn't want him near Sophie. He didn't like her. If I was honest, it was more than not liking her. It was almost hatred. Sophie was still in exactly the same position I'd left her. Her face was red and her eyes had gone all puffy from crying too much. I hoped Dad had registered that something wasn't right. He can't be that much of a prat, can he?

"I don't want you staying here," he directed to Sophie. Yes, yes he can be that much of a heartless prat. I stepped between my girlfriend and my Dad.

"Dad. She's staying here. She can't go home, look at her." To illustrate my point, I indicated towards my girlfriend. "I know you don't like it, but we don't have a choice." He looked at me, then Sophie and then back to me and sighed.

"No Sian." He repeated.

"Please." I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes. I blinked hard trying to fight them back. I needed to be strong for Sophie. My Dad's eyes found mine again and I tried my best to portray some kind of 'puppy-dog' look. The one that Sophie was so good at. After what felt like a century, my Dad's eyes softened a little.

"I don't like this, Sian."

"You think I like having to beg you to let her stay?" He didn't say anything, maybe I touched a nerve. "She's staying, Dad. She's my girlfriend okay? And right now she needs my help. She needs to stay with me and so she is. You've practically ignored me since I moved back in anyway; you can just carry on ignoring me, ignoring us." I reached down and pulled Sophie up off the sofa and lead her upstairs to my room. As I closed the door and switched the lights on, she just stood there in the middle of my room. I stepped towards her, kicking off my trainers as I did so, and cupped her face in my hands. She was freezing.

"Shit Soph, you're as cold as ice." I pushed her thin jacket of her shoulders and grabbed a hoodie that had been hung up on the back of my door. "Here. Lift your arms up babe." She did as I asked and let me pull the jumper over her head. I slipped my hand into hers and gently pulled her towards my bed, sitting her down on the edge. I kept one hand entwined with hers as I lifted her legs onto the bed and lifted up the duvet so she could get in properly. She snuggled down wordlessly and I followed, wrapping her up in my arms as I did so. Then something occurred to me. "Sorry I forgot the tea. I guess I got distracted by Dad. I'm sorry about him too. Are you feeling warm yet?" I was rambling but I needed to keep talking. The silence just felt wrong.

"Thank you," she said it so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I took her face in my hands and pressed a short kiss against her forehead. They were the first words she'd said since we'd arrived back at hers over an hour ago.

"For what?" I asked softly before pressing another kiss to her lips.

"For everything. For pulling me away. For bringing me here. For standing up to your Dad. For warming me up. For just being you." She stopped, her voice was hoarse from all her crying. I tightened my grip on my girlfriend and shuffled closer to her.

"You don't need to thank me. I love you. It's my job to look after you." Sophie's eyes lit up a little bit. I pushed a stray few hairs off her face and made another attempt to wipe the falling tears away. "Soph, are you okay?"

"Not really."

"What can I do?"

"Just stay here with me. And don't let go." I was happy to oblige and adjusted my embrace so that Sophie could comfortably rest her head in the crook of my shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." And just to prove it, I tipped my face to meet hers and kissed her delicately. "Try and get some sleep babe." I don't know why I said this. I didn't feel like sleeping so I knew Sophie definitely wouldn't. We just lay in silence apart from her occasional strangled sob. I let my hands trail up and down her sides in an attempt to both warm her up and offer some form of comfort. I wanted to tell her it was going to be alright but I didn't really believe it myself. I realised I still had my jeans on and that my phone was in my pocket and so tried Rosie again. Straight to answer machine again. I didn't bother leaving another message. But then it occurred to me, that despite everything, Sophie's parents might realise we hadn't come home. It was past midnight now, I should let someone know. I reached again into Sophie's back pocket and grabbed her phone, she didn't move at all but I was sure she was still awake. I quickly tapped out a message to her Mum's mobile number.

_To Mum: Staying at Sian's tonight don't _

Hopefully that would work, though I guessed Sally would have been pretty preoccupied. I picked up my own phone again and tried to call Rosie again but no luck. I flopped down back against the pillows and pulled Sophie back into a tight embrace. She returned the hug but didn't say anything. I found myself thinking back to when my own Mum and Dad got a divorce.

**Sophie:**

I tried to push the past few hours out of my head, tried to let my mind drift back to sitting on that bench with Sian, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop my parent's raised voices echoing through my head. Nothing felt real. I knew Sian had pulled me out of the house and brought me here, to her Dad's. I'd sat and just listened whilst she argued with him about me stay. I felt Sian's arms tighten around my waist pulling me in even closer until I was completely enveloped by her body. I shifted up the bed slightly so I could see Sian's face. Her face was full of concern.

"Soph?" She whispered softly. "Please tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Her fingers grazed my across cheek before brushing some stray hairs from in front of my eyes.

"Do y-you... Do you think it's true?" I struggled with the words and I noticed how choked my voice sounded.

"What's true?"

"Do you think my Dad had an affair?" I released a sob before I could stop it and Sian's embrace tightened again. "How could he do that?" Sian opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the ringing of her mobile phone. She reached behind her to grab it of the bedside table and glanced at the screen.

"It's Rosie," she told me before answering it. "About bloody time Rosie...Rosie?... Rosie, shut up... No, I don't want to hear about Jason..." I could only hear one side of the conversation but I knew what my sister was like. And I could see a hint of exasperation spreading across of Sian's face. "Rosie, would you listen to me?... No, I'm with Soph now. We're at my Dad's... Yes, my Dads... That's what I'm trying to tell you... We overheard you Mum and Dad arguing..." Sian stopped her eyes sought mine. I knew what she was thinking and nodded. "Listen... It sounded as if your Dad, well as if your Mum had found out he'd been having an affair..."

Hearing Sian say the words out loud brought tears back to my eyes and I couldn't stop it. My entire body was shaking as I let my emotions get the better of me again. I had completely zoned from what Sian was telling my sister and so I didn't realise when she hung up.

"Rosie's going to go back to yours and see if your Mum's alright. Then she'll text me okay?" I pawed helplessly at my tears as Sian pulled me into her. "We'll find a way to sort this out babe. I promise." I know that Sian was just trying to make me feel better but I couldn't see how any of this could be 'sorted'. My Dad had cheated on my Mum. After everything we'd been through this year, how could he do that? I'd been repeating that question over and over in my head. It had been a tough year for all of us what with Mum getting ill and my running away. What if that was it? What if I'd pushed Dad over the edge with all the running away stuff?

"It's my fault." I muttered.

"What?" Sian lifted my face up so her eyes poured into mine. I felt like she was looking right through me. Here was the girl who knew me better than anyone, I couldn't lie to her. Surely she'd understand.

"All this," I motioned between us. "What if it drove my Dad to... to you know? What is it's all my fault."

"Sophie don't be silly. It's not your fault. Don't you dare beat yourself up over this. We don't even know whether it's true. Okay?" She held my face in her hands so I was forced to look back into her eyes. Although there was still concern etched all over her face, she looked more serious than I'd ever seen her before. "Babe, try and get some sleep okay? And we can go find out what's going on first thing in the morning." I let what Sian had said sink in. She was right; we didn't know what had happened. Maybe this had all been one big understanding. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt all of the night's events take their toll. I was exhausted. I must have fallen asleep in seconds.

When I awoke a few hours later, my first thought was that it must have been a dream. Sian's arms were still draped across my hip and I revelled in the warmth of her skin. It was only then I realised we were in Sian's bed, not mine. And that I'd slept fully clothed with Sian's hoodie over my top. Then it all came flooding back. Overhearing Mum and Dad. Coming back to Sian's and her facing up to her Dad. I sighed deeply; it hadn't been a dream at all. I reached over Sian's sleeping form to grab my mobile phone from the bedside table. There was a message from Rosie sent at 3am, just over three hours earlier.

_From Rosie: Its true. Babe let me know when ur up. We need 2 talk. Luv u xxx_

I read and re-read Rosie's message several times, letting the words resonate in my head. It was true. Dad had an affair. That was what she had meant, right? That my Dad had cheated on my Mum. I'd run out of tears. There was nothing left inside me, I couldn't cry anymore. In the space of one night I'd gone from having everything I'd ever wanted, to having my family collapse around me. My eyes fell on the blonde in front of me, whose arms I'd fallen asleep in. She looked so peaceful whilst asleep that just watching her was having an almost calming effect on me.

Up until we'd gotten back to mine last night, everything had been perfect. If you'd have stopped the day whilst we were at the park, I would have looked back and told you that it was one of the best days of my life, if not _the_ best. And then it had all come crashing down. Real life had set in and something had been taken from me. But I promised myself, I wasn't letting this girl disappear. I needed her and she needed me. From now on, we had to be each other's family.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it's taken me a while to update... I've been away for a few days.**_

_**Please let me know what you think.**_

**Sian:**

I woke to find my gorgeous girlfriend staring at me. I knew from the light spilling through the curtains that the sun had only just come up. Despite still feeling tired I was glad that we'd at least got some sleep. Sophie's eyes were still all puffy, probably from a mixture of lack of sleep and last night's tears. I wanted to reach out and touch her but something held me back. Instead the two of us just lay there, watching each other. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright but I couldn't. I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me she wouldn't believe me, that what we'd overheard last night was going to turn out to be true. So instead I told her the only thing I knew to be one-hundred percent true at this moment in time.

"I love you, Sophie Webster."

"I love you back, Sian Powers." A weak smile graced her lips and I felt my heart swell a little. I knew that this beautiful girl of mine was hurting beyond belief and I didn't know what to do. Before I could say anything else, she continued. "Rosie texted me, she says it's all true." I mulled the words over in my head. Less than twelve hours ago I was telling Sophie that I considered her family as perfect and now, well... now that had changed.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, trying to be as delicate as possible. I didn't want to push Sophie into anything but I knew all too well that she had to face this. Running from it wouldn't do any good.

"Can we go back to mine?" Although it was such a small word, the use of 'we' made my heart miss a beat. She wanted my involvement in all this. I told myself that she needed me, perhaps almost as much as I needed her.

"Of course we can. Do you want to go now?"

"It's still early. I doubt anyone will be up. Can we just... just lay here for a bit?"

"Sure," I replied. I was almost happy she'd asked. I tightened my grip, pulling her in towards my body. "We can lay here as long as you as you want baby." She smiled at me and I realised I'd never called her this before. For a split second I felt embarrassed but then I didn't care. I wanted her to feel safe, to feel loved. I didn't know what else to do. What else could I do but just be here for her? I must have said something right as Sophie snuggled back into my side before planting a quick kiss on my cheek. We didn't fall asleep again but just laid there like that, Sophie's body pressed against mine with her head resting on my shoulder. I wished, for her sake, that we could stay like this forever, in our own little bubble. If this was really true then it was going to be really hard for Sophie and her family. I knew that all too well from my own experience with dysfunctional parents.

Just over two hours later we were stood side by side outside the Webster house, neither of us daring to make the first move to open the door. Sophie was still dressed in my hoodie from last night. I liked to think it was giving her more than just comfort against the cold of early morning. She looked scared. I took her hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze. "I won't let go. I promise."

"Ever?" She turned her head to face me, with a questioning look dancing across her features.

"I will hold on forever if you want me to."

"Forever and a day, right?"

"Right." I said matter-of-factly. "Forever and a day." A smile began to tug at her lips and the fear from before had been replaced with something else, something resembling confidence. I knew she was brave enough to do this; she'd just needed me to remind her. She'd been the brave one before, when we came out to our parents. I stroked the back on her hand with my thumb. "You can do this, Soph." She took a slight step forward and knocked on the door. We'd forgotten to pick any keys up last night, thinking we were only going for a quick walk.

When Rosie answered the door I was a little taken back at her appearance. Considering I'd lived in this house for a while and that I spent pretty much all of my time here, I don't think I'd ever seen Rosie looking so, so un-Rosie. She had no make-up on, her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was dressed in baggy sweatpants and a very tired looking hoodie. She pulled Sophie into a fierce hug but Sophie didn't let go of my hand meaning I was pulled forward too. I stumbled slightly and had to catch myself on the doorframe with my free hand. Falling over and making a fool of myself probably wasn't a great idea right now.

"Ohmigod I'm so glad you're both here." Rosie let go of her younger sister and we followed her through into the living room. The house was quiet, strangely quiet. There was normally some form of background noise at the Webster's, either the television or the radio, or normally Rosie and Sophie's bickering. But this morning there was nothing. Everything felt very subdued. Even Rosie was being as silent as possible making us drinks in the kitchen. I glanced at the gorgeous brunette whose hand was still in mine. She was stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, as if she didn't know what to do with herself. I tightened my grip on Sophie's hand and took a step towards so I could whisper into her ear.

"I'm here," I reassured her. "And I'm definitely not going anywhere." She squeezed my hand in return and I nodded towards the sofa. "C'mon let's sit down, okay?"

Rosie came back in and handed us both a cup of tea. I wasn't really thirsty but I welcomed the distraction. It seemed all three of us did. We all sat in silence, sipping at the hot drinks, all of seemingly searching for the right words to say. It was Sophie who finally spoke up.

"Rosie, where's Mum?"

"I don't think she's got up yet." Rosie looked over at her sister and I briefly before turning her attention back to her tea.

"A-And Dad?" Sophie asked hesitantly.

"He stayed at Grandad's. Mum kicked him out."

"It's all true then. Dad's been cheating on Mum?"

"Apparently he was. He says he stopped it a long time ago."

"Right." Sophie stopped to mull over the words. I didn't say anything, it didn't feel like it was my place to so. "A-And do you...do you know who he... who she was?" Watching Sophie struggle to get the words out broke my heart a little. Rosie considered the question for a moment or two.

"Sophie..." She started but her sister interrupted.

"Rosie, if you know please tell me."

"It was Molly Dobbs."

"Molly? But... But what about Tyrone? What about the baby?" Rosie didn't answer, she just dropped her head to her own mug of tea. I realised then why she couldn't bring herself to say anything. The baby. Sophie took a second or two longer to process why Rosie was staying silent. "He's Dad's baby isn't he?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"Rosie, don't keep this from me. Please."

"I honestly don't know Soph." Rosie paused for a moment before adding, "Dad doesn't know."

**Sophie:**

Rosie's words hit me like a brick wall. Dad had had an affair with Molly Dobbs, his best friend's wife. And he could possibly be the father of their baby. How did this happen? I found myself asking the same question I'd been asking myself all night.

"How could Dad do this to us?" I fell into Sian's side and dropped my head onto her shoulder. I felt exhausted and it wasn't even 10am yet. My mind hadn't shut down since overhearing the fight last night.

I know people always say that I'm a Daddy's girl and I didn't care. It had always been me and my Dad against the world. He's my rock, or he used to be, I don't know. I remember once telling Sian that she was like my Dad because she made me feel safe. She thought I was being weird comparing her to him and I guess I probably was, but before she came along, my Dad was the most important person in my life. And now, well he'd screwed it all up and I didn't know what to think.

"I'm gunna go see if Mum's up yet." Rosie stood up and left me and Sian on the sofa to go upstairs.

"Are you alright, Soph?"

"Yeah... No. I don't really know how I feel right now." I let my gaze drop down to our entwined hands resting in my lap. Sian's eyes followed mine.

"I'm still not letting go, babe. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you more, and whatever you need me to do, I'll do it." Sian lifted our hands up to her mouth and pressed a sweet kiss to my knuckles. "Come here." She pulled me gently on to her lap and wrapped her free arm around my waist. "We will find a way to get through this Sophie. I know we will."

"How can you be so sure though, Sian?"

"Because you're the bravest, strongest person I know Sophie Webster. If you weren't, then we wouldn't be here together today, right." I felt a small kiss on my forehead and sighed into it. "And because I've been here myself, remember. My Mum and Dad spent my entire childhood arguing." I didn't really know the full story with Sian's parents and I suddenly felt guilty for not knowing. I leant forward and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you again for last night."

"And I told you that you didn't have to say thank you," she smiled. "I'm your girlfriend. You don't have to thank me for looking after you."

"I do though." We both turned around rapidly at the sound of my Mum's voice from behind us. She came and sat on the armchair in front of us before speaking again. "Thank you Sian, for taking care of Sophie."

Sian said something about it being okay but I was too focused on my Mum to listen completely. She looked tired, really tired.


End file.
